Betting is forbidden when you have a GIRLFRIEND!
by TangeloGirl
Summary: A fusion of Chyme for the Rhyme's 'Ice cream' and a bet with Jessica gone wrong. Review!
"Come on,just one scoop!" He prodded.

"No,Gibson! You know I hate ICECREAM AS MUCH AS I HATE SNOW!"

"Just taste it!"

"NO!" She faltered as he brought it close. Her nose picking up the scent of the sweet and gooey thing everyone knew and came to love,including her own boyfriend. He sighed and put down the spoon,and she collapsed on the chair."Why does everyone like frozen cream SO much?"

"Well...it is delicious," Gibson stated."But too much causes harm too."

She rolled her eyes at and ignored him,picking up a book next to her. Gibson looked at her cup of ice cream,which she hardly took a spoon of.

"Are you eating it?" He asked.

"No! By all means,take it!" She said.

He took her cup of ice cream and finished it,and walked out of the lab.

* * *

"Viola,I'm going down to the city. Would you mind accompanying me?" Gibson asked his girlfriend,who was doing yoga for no reason. She was in the headstand pose,one of the most hardest poses(believe me people,when I tried to learn yoga,it was the toughest thing ever!).

He bent down to see her upside down,and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

The two walked hand-in-hand through the city,with Gibson leading the way.

"So...where are we going?"

"A shop."

"I'm aware of that,silly, but what shop is it?"

"You'll know."

He soon halted to a stop and crossed the road,showing her a nicely-built shop,with a lot of people in it. Not a huge crowd,but a fair amount of people.

"Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your favourite,if you were given and option of all fruits,plus chocolate and vanilla?"

"...I would go for blueberries?"

Gibson pushed open the door and both entered the shop,and he got her a table to sit with.

"What is this,a surprise date?" She asked.

"Uh...sort of,yes."

A waitress came by,and she asked for their orders.

"A blueberry ice cream sundae and a grape juice please." He ordered,and Viola looked clearly shocked. She couldn't throw a hissy fit out in the public! So THAT'S why he brought her out here!

 _'Gibson,you clever cheat.'_

 _'Hey,I couldn't just sit and watch while my girlfriend missed something exciting!'_

She glared at him as he add a grab for her hand,in attempt to cool her down.

 _'Y'know,it wasn't actually clever. I could pretend I'm really disappointed with you,and act like I'm breaking up with you. Then they wouldn't think anything about me.'_

 _'Before you step out of the building,you'll get ambushed by cameras and the paparazzi.' Gibson snickered mentally._

 _'Grr...how is your plan picture perfect?!'_

"Here's your order! One blueberry ice cream sundae and one grape juice. Enjoy!" The waitress said as she placed the huge bowl in front of Viola. Viola looked almost next to death.

"A bite of ice cream won't kill you." Gibson rolled his eyes,and took a sip of his juice. Viola cringed and slowly took her spoon,and took a tiny scoop. She stared at it."Oh gosh,Vi!"

She immediately put the spoon to her mouth at her boyfriend's exclamation,and closed her eyes tightly as she pursed her lips in a fish like manner. It took a few minutes for it to unleash its magic on her,and she opened her eyes wide,pupils sparkling.

Gibson smiled knowingly.

She reached for a bigger scoop,but Gibson pulled the bowl away from her,acting innocent and whistling.

"HEY!"

"I thought you hated ice cream as much you hated snow?"

"Fine,I was wrong. I like it," She said,receiving a raised eyebrow and a smirk from her boyfriend. She sighed."Alright,I love it."

Gibson revealed his hidden smile,and pushed the bowl back to her,and watched her as she enjoyed the sundae.

*After several scoops*

Viola noticed him staring at her,halfway when the spoon was in her mouth. She furrowed her brows and made shake of her head to ask,

 _'What?'_

"I could stare at you all day and not get bored of it." He sighed dreamily,not even moving out of his position for the past 15 minutes. She blushed and giggled,pointing to something near him.

"Your juice. You didn't finish yet." She said.

"I know." He replied. "I'm drinking something else."

She tilted her head in confusion,taking another spoonful.

"And it's right infront of me..."

"God curse boys and their horrible pickup lines." Viola rolled her eyes. "Gibson _please._ Stop being Sprx and stop flirting with me. I know you better."

"I'm not being Sprx and I'm not flirting! I'm merely telling the truth..."

She sighed and grabbed his juice,and took a sip from it.

"Hey it's good! Why aren't you drinking it? It'll be waste of a good juice..."

"I told you,I'm drinking something better."

Viola made an irritated face and went back to eating her ice cream,staring elsewhere and ignoring the fact Gibson was staring at her.

Then he started drinking his juice. She noticed this,

"Why are drinking it now?" She asked.

"Ah,so you were taking notice of me..."

She went a little red.

"Just answer me!"

"It was sipped by an Angel seconds ago..."

She gave an easy-hard kick on his shin under the table. He cringed but straightened up again.

"Shut . Up. Stop flirting." She warned,a dangerous twinkle in her eyes as she finished eating her sundae.

* * *

"So I finally got you to eat it."

"Yup. I never knew it would be so yum!" She said.

"Hey guys! So Gibby,it worked?" Olivia asked

"Yup,now she's mad for ice creams like you guys." Gibson smirked."And Sprx,please pay up 20 dollars,I flirted with her exactly like you wanted me to."

"Wait,WHAT?!" Viola said in disbelief.

"Yup. Your boy's sold out for money." Sprx said.

"I am not! You called me a chicken for not flirting with my girlfriend,and got me into this stupid bet!" Gibson bellowed.

"Whatever. You still fell for twenty bucks. Chiro,please pay up." Sprx smirked. Chiro groaned and handed him the green paper.

"So...You and Chiro had bet wether Gibson falls for money or not,"Nova motioned to them."And Gibson and you had bet wether Gibson flirt with his girlfriend or not."

"Bloody hell,that's twisted,dude! Now you gotta fork over your 20 bucks to Gibson,straight from Chiro!" Fire calculated,and Gibson smirked,with his hands crossed. Sprx's eyes went small like marbles and anime vein popped over his hand as he angrily slapped the 20 dollars into Gibson's hand.

Gibson,smiling with victory took it-

*WHACK~!*

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Viola growled."I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND HELPED ME GET RID OF MY HATE FOR REAL!"

Sprx and Fire snickered,and gave each other a high-five.

"Viola,wait! It isn't like that-"

Viola harrumphed and turned around,stomping away to her room furiously as cartoon fizzes came all around her head to show anger.

"Oh,great. Thanks a lot,Sprx. You just broke me up with my girlfriend effortlessly! Thanks to your talent,I have to go and convince her!"

"I did? Dude,you were the one who started it in front of her,not me. "Sprx smirked."Sometimes you gotta have brains on where to talk about stuff."

"B-But!"

"No butts,Gibby boy. Not. My. Problem. BYE!" Sprx whistled as he walked away.

* * *

I gotta agree with Sprx. Not my problem either. Gibby's gotta deal with this on his own since he's got his own girlfriend.

Viola:FINALLY! SHE GETS OVER THE FACT THAT ONLY CHARACTERS AND CHARACTERS CAN GET ALONG TOGETHER!

Gibson:Phew.

But I'll still love you...The both of you I mean.

Viola:Do whatever,but don't touch him.

Fine!

Jessica:HEY GUYS,GUESS WHAT? LEXI'S-

OHNONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONNOONNOO JESSICA.

Olivia:What is it?

Jessica:Remember when you said Alexis wants to make out with someone in the Prankster and the Brainiac show?

Olivia:Ya?

Jessica:Well,she did.

Viola:WITH WHO?!

Jessica: A-N-D-R-E-W

*All girls faint,excluding Alexis,who is ordering something from Amazon for no reason*


End file.
